That Kind of Romance : A Kurama Love Story : 2
by GacktBabe57
Summary: Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Two - I woke up to have this throbbing pain in my head. _What happened?_ I slowly sat up to realize I had no idea where I was. I was in some kind of basement or jail. There were no windows and it smelt of must. One candle in the corner was the only light in the room. Everything was made out of stone. Walls, ceiling, floor, everything. Except for the large, wooden door that was on the other side of the room. It seemed to be the only exit. As I looked around my new surroundings, I happened to notice that my school uniform was all torn with a few blood speckles. I clutched at my head where it hurt the most. It was all moist and sticky. _Blood... _Forcing myself to stand up, I approached the wooden door. My head started pounding immediately and my body was extremely weak. I could barely stand by myself. I needed the support of the wall to guide me. From the crack under the door, I could see more light. Also, there was the sound of a couple of voices. Maybe they had the answer to why I was here and to why I was wounded? These voices were unfamiliar though. I neared closer to the door, leaning my right ear against the rough wood. The conversation outside the door became clearer but I didn't have time to listen. Someone whipped open the door and I went hurling back a few feet, now with a larger headache. It took me a couple of seconds to readjust my vision. My head was now beyond killing me.

"Get up, you pathetic thing..." I heard a mumble from the entrance/exit. I happened to see a quick glimpse of the figure ahead before they had walked away. He was a short, fat man with an unsightly, uneven mustache and dirty greasy hair that was insanely gelled. A lit cigar hung from the corner of his mouth. I could smell the smoke from the cigar before he even entered the room. "Are you coming or what, wench," he yelled out. I stood up with the last of my efforts._ That's strange, the floor's moving_... The room started to spin and my vision became heavily distorted. The last thing I remembered was the putrid smell of that vile cigar.

Again, I woke up to the sun gleaming in my eyes. I remembered vividly what happened earlier. My head still throbbed but now there was a thick bandage covering the wound. I sat up, scanning the surroundings. I was no longer in the jail-like cellar. Instead, I was put in a room with a large bay window that emitted great amounts of sunlight. Silky, white curtains draped to the floor, blending in with the off-white colored walls. To the side, there was a handcrafted, oak-colored dresser perfectly cradled in the corner. Little knickknacks and candles dressed the top of it in an orderly fashion. The candles were lit, making the room smell of sugar plums with a hint of cherry blossoms. _Mmmm, my favorite_. On the floor, an Oriental rug lied symmetrically to the bed. The old but vibrant colors of the rug made the room livelier. There were no blankets on the bed except for the one white sheet I was lying on. The room was so cozy and inviting. I felt safe in it.

Inhaling deeply, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. As my toes hit the ice-cold, wooden floor, it sent shivers up my legs and to my shoulders. Goosebumps covered my body. It relaxed me greatly, releasing the tension I felt. I shrugged the shivers off and stood up, making sure to be very wary. The pain still pulsated every time I moved. I exhaled and stood up slowly. Surprisingly, I could walk with ease. No dizziness or anything. It felt great. Anyways… I cautiously advanced towards the door. The handle was cool. Again, I could hear voices from the other side but they were muffled. Of course, me being me, I placed my head on the door to listen, apparently not learning my lesson the first time. I didn't care though.

"The girl will do perfectly fine…" They paused for a moment. I heard the sound of ice cubes clinging against a glass cup. "Her spirit energy is incredible." This voice was extremely deep and matured. And, again, unfamiliar. The voices stopped suddenly. I could now hear footsteps coming closer to the door. Whoever was walking had a slow, even pace. I instantaneously back away from the door, quietly, afraid to be slammed in the head once more. I stood there on the Oriental rug, waiting. The door didn't swing open though. Instead there were three steady knocks. Nobody said a word however. Not even me. I hadn't a clue what to say. My words got jumbled in my lungs. Slowly but surely, the handle to the door turned. My stomach started to flip and my throat became completely and painfully dry. Carefully, the door pushed forward. I stared at the man standing there. He was exceptionally tall and from the way his clothes hugged his skin, I could tell that this guy had some serious muscles. He wore a semi-tight, black turtleneck with dark jeans. His pecks practically tore through his shirt. It was kind of a disgusting sight. I wasn't really into those huge, muscly dudes. Enough of that… He had very distinguished face features. His lips were unusually thin and his cheek bones were set really high. The thick, jet-black hair that was on his head was gelled flawlessly. I wondered what his eyes looked like. They were covered by an expensive pair of black sunglasses. I thought it weird to be wearing sunglasses inside but I kept my mouth shut.

He didn't say a word, only stared back at me. At least I thought he was staring. I couldn't tell because of the expensive shades. I just assumed his was though. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as his brow furrowed.

"How is your head feeling?" He broke the silence that seemed to be endless. His voice was so bottomless. My voice was still lost but this guy didn't nag me for an answer. "Can I come in," he asked. I only nodded my head. I couldn't say no. It wasn't my room.

He entered the room, step by step. He stopped once he was about arms length from me. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. My hands began to sweat profusely. There was a diminutive stillness between us. I couldn't look at him. My eyes searched everywhere but his face. But I could still feel his gaze penetrating my flesh. It was nauseating.

"Your clothes are on the chair," he said, pointing to the corner. My cheeks flushed an apple red. I hadn't realized what I was wearing. I gawked down at my attire. I was no longer in my tattered school uniform. Dark-grey sweatpants now dressed my legs and a plain, white t-shirt covered my torso. _Oh my goodness…_ was all I could think. _This guy must have seen my naked body, how embarrassing!_ The color on my face was beyond red now. I could just feel the heat rise to my head. Taking in my embarrassment, he tried to divert my attention by raising his right hand to my head. My first reaction was to flinch and close my eyes. I realized that he wasn't here to hurt me. He attentively started unraveling the bandage around my booboo. I winced in pain as he pulled the bandage away from my head, the dried blood sticking to it. He dropped it to the floor purposely after. I felt the gash behind my left ear. It was fairly big.

"Don't worry about that…" He spoke softly, cupping his hand over the wound. A faded light surrounded my vision. The pain that once attacked my head was now dissipating until there was no more. As he put his hand down, I felt behind my ear. My jaw dropped in amazement. The gash had disappeared, completely gone. I looked up at him in distraught but appreciative at the same time. The smile that was on his face had utterly vanished. He stared for a moment.

"My name is Toguro, don't forget it. You will be my servant whether you like it or not." And with that, he turned around and walked out the door without another word. I gawked at him, mouth still ajar. But the whole servant thing faded away as I noticed that mystical glowing around his body. His aura was much stronger than the others though.

_What is that strange glowing? So my eyes weren't playing tricks on me that day. He must be one of them. He must not be human…_ I stared at his back until his figure disappeared in the darkness of the corridor. _And that servant thing? What the hell is he talking about? He must be crazy. I ain't gonna be no servant of his. _I walked up to the door and close it awfully hard, not meaning to though. I immediately change back into my school uniform, noting that all the rips and blood stains were not there anymore. Shrugging my shoulders, I lead myself to the bay window. Outside looked very peaceful. I was maybe on the second or third floor so jumping wasn't an option. All I could see was tree after tree. The mansion was in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by a thick forest and a large brick fence that seemed to circle all the way around. In the horizon, clouds covered the peak of the mountain. How I wished I could just jump out and escape. Even though the ground was fairly far down, I still took the initiative to open the side window. I could now hear the beautiful songs the birds were singing and the small splashing of a water fountain. I peeked down at the ground. If I were to jump, I would land into a big bush. The fall wasn't long enough to break any bones; I'd only get a few bumps and bruises. But I was deadly afraid of heights. I took a deep breath in and held it in my lungs for a few seconds. Exhaling, I draped one leg out the window. I started to feel extremely dizzy and my head began to pound. I withdrew my leg back and sat on the bare bed, clutching my forehead. The pain was agonizing, worst then the pain that the gash put off. My mind went suddenly blank and I didn't remember who I was. Something was up and I didn't know what. I didn't know anything, actually…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - I woke up to have this throbbing pain in my head. _What happened?_ I slowly sat up to realize I had no idea where I was. I was in some kind of basement or jail. There were no windows and it smelt of must. One candle in the corner was the only light in the room. Everything was made out of stone. Walls, ceiling, floor, everything. Except for the large, wooden door that was on the other side of the room. It seemed to be the only exit. As I looked around my new surroundings, I happened to notice that my school uniform was all torn with a few blood speckles. I clutched at my head where it hurt the most. It was all moist and sticky. _Blood... _Forcing myself to stand up, I approached the wooden door. My head started pounding immediately and my body was extremely weak. I could barely stand by myself. I needed the support of the wall to guide me. From the crack under the door, I could see more light. Also, there was the sound of a couple of voices. Maybe they had the answer to why I was here and to why I was wounded? These voices were unfamiliar though. I neared closer to the door, leaning my right ear against the rough wood. The conversation outside the door became clearer but I didn't have time to listen. Someone whipped open the door and I went hurling back a few feet, now with a larger headache. It took me a couple of seconds to readjust my vision. My head was now beyond killing me.

"Get up, you pathetic thing..." I heard a mumble from the entrance/exit. I happened to see a quick glimpse of the figure ahead before they had walked away. He was a short, fat man with an unsightly, uneven mustache and dirty greasy hair that was insanely gelled. A lit cigar hung from the corner of his mouth. I could smell the smoke from the cigar before he even entered the room. "Are you coming or what, wench," he yelled out. I stood up with the last of my efforts._ That's strange, the floor's moving_... The room started to spin and my vision became heavily distorted. The last thing I remembered was the putrid smell of that vile cigar.

Again, I woke up to the sun gleaming in my eyes. I remembered vividly what happened earlier. My head still throbbed but now there was a thick bandage covering the wound. I sat up, scanning the surroundings. I was no longer in the jail-like cellar. Instead, I was put in a room with a large bay window that emitted great amounts of sunlight. Silky, white curtains draped to the floor, blending in with the off-white colored walls. To the side, there was a handcrafted, oak-colored dresser perfectly cradled in the corner. Little knickknacks and candles dressed the top of it in an orderly fashion. The candles were lit, making the room smell of sugar plums with a hint of cherry blossoms. _Mmmm, my favorite_. On the floor, an Oriental rug lied symmetrically to the bed. The old but vibrant colors of the rug made the room livelier. There were no blankets on the bed except for the one white sheet I was lying on. The room was so cozy and inviting. I felt safe in it.

Inhaling deeply, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. As my toes hit the ice-cold, wooden floor, it sent shivers up my legs and to my shoulders. Goosebumps covered my body. It relaxed me greatly, releasing the tension I felt. I shrugged the shivers off and stood up, making sure to be very wary. The pain still pulsated every time I moved. I exhaled and stood up slowly. Surprisingly, I could walk with ease. No dizziness or anything. It felt great. Anyways… I cautiously advanced towards the door. The handle was cool. Again, I could hear voices from the other side but they were muffled. Of course, me being me, I placed my head on the door to listen, apparently not learning my lesson the first time. I didn't care though.

"The girl will do perfectly fine…" They paused for a moment. I heard the sound of ice cubes clinging against a glass cup. "Her spirit energy is incredible." This voice was extremely deep and matured. And, again, unfamiliar. The voices stopped suddenly. I could now hear footsteps coming closer to the door. Whoever was walking had a slow, even pace. I instantaneously back away from the door, quietly, afraid to be slammed in the head once more. I stood there on the Oriental rug, waiting. The door didn't swing open though. Instead there were three steady knocks. Nobody said a word however. Not even me. I hadn't a clue what to say. My words got jumbled in my lungs. Slowly but surely, the handle to the door turned. My stomach started to flip and my throat became completely and painfully dry. Carefully, the door pushed forward. I stared at the man standing there. He was exceptionally tall and from the way his clothes hugged his skin, I could tell that this guy had some serious muscles. He wore a semi-tight, black turtleneck with dark jeans. His pecks practically tore through his shirt. It was kind of a disgusting sight. I wasn't really into those huge, muscly dudes. Enough of that… He had very distinguished face features. His lips were unusually thin and his cheek bones were set really high. The thick, jet-black hair that was on his head was gelled flawlessly. I wondered what his eyes looked like. They were covered by an expensive pair of black sunglasses. I thought it weird to be wearing sunglasses inside but I kept my mouth shut.

He didn't say a word, only stared back at me. At least I thought he was staring. I couldn't tell because of the expensive shades. I just assumed his was though. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as his brow furrowed.

"How is your head feeling?" He broke the silence that seemed to be endless. His voice was so bottomless. My voice was still lost but this guy didn't nag me for an answer. "Can I come in," he asked. I only nodded my head. I couldn't say no. It wasn't my room.

He entered the room, step by step. He stopped once he was about arms length from me. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. My hands began to sweat profusely. There was a diminutive stillness between us. I couldn't look at him. My eyes searched everywhere but his face. But I could still feel his gaze penetrating my flesh. It was nauseating.

"Your clothes are on the chair," he said, pointing to the corner. My cheeks flushed an apple red. I hadn't realized what I was wearing. I gawked down at my attire. I was no longer in my tattered school uniform. Dark-grey sweatpants now dressed my legs and a plain, white t-shirt covered my torso. _Oh my goodness…_ was all I could think. _This guy must have seen my naked body, how embarrassing!_ The color on my face was beyond red now. I could just feel the heat rise to my head. Taking in my embarrassment, he tried to divert my attention by raising his right hand to my head. My first reaction was to flinch and close my eyes. I realized that he wasn't here to hurt me. He attentively started unraveling the bandage around my booboo. I winced in pain as he pulled the bandage away from my head, the dried blood sticking to it. He dropped it to the floor purposely after. I felt the gash behind my left ear. It was fairly big.

"Don't worry about that…" He spoke softly, cupping his hand over the wound. A faded light surrounded my vision. The pain that once attacked my head was now dissipating until there was no more. As he put his hand down, I felt behind my ear. My jaw dropped in amazement. The gash had disappeared, completely gone. I looked up at him in distraught but appreciative at the same time. The smile that was on his face had utterly vanished. He stared for a moment.

"My name is Toguro, don't forget it. You will be my servant whether you like it or not." And with that, he turned around and walked out the door without another word. I gawked at him, mouth still ajar. But the whole servant thing faded away as I noticed that mystical glowing around his body. His aura was much stronger than the others though.

_What is that strange glowing? So my eyes weren't playing tricks on me that day. He must be one of them. He must not be human…_ I stared at his back until his figure disappeared in the darkness of the corridor. _And that servant thing? What the hell is he talking about? He must be crazy. I ain't gonna be no servant of his. _I walked up to the door and close it awfully hard, not meaning to though. I immediately change back into my school uniform, noting that all the rips and blood stains were not there anymore. Shrugging my shoulders, I lead myself to the bay window. Outside looked very peaceful. I was maybe on the second or third floor so jumping wasn't an option. All I could see was tree after tree. The mansion was in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by a thick forest and a large brick fence that seemed to circle all the way around. In the horizon, clouds covered the peak of the mountain. How I wished I could just jump out and escape. Even though the ground was fairly far down, I still took the initiative to open the side window. I could now hear the beautiful songs the birds were singing and the small splashing of a water fountain. I peeked down at the ground. If I were to jump, I would land into a big bush. The fall wasn't long enough to break any bones; I'd only get a few bumps and bruises. But I was deadly afraid of heights. I took a deep breath in and held it in my lungs for a few seconds. Exhaling, I draped one leg out the window. I started to feel extremely dizzy and my head began to pound. I withdrew my leg back and sat on the bare bed, clutching my forehead. The pain was agonizing, worst then the pain that the gash put off. My mind went suddenly blank and I didn't remember who I was. Something was up and I didn't know what. I didn't know anything, actually…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - I stood in front of Toguro, no control over my own body. It was like I was put under some kind of trance. I had to follow any direction, any order from him. It was weird. My mind was still working but my body was useless. I was like his puppet, I was his servant... I replayed that one moment in my mind. _"My name is Toguro, don't forget it. You will be my servant whether you like it or not." _I guess he wasn't kidding.

"Your spirit energy is incredible." Toguro raised his hand and placed it on my cheek. How I wanted to rip my face away. "Koenma's team shouldn't expect a surprise attack from a young beauty." He withdrew his hand. "Your energy and power remains dormant for now but will soon be released." That was all he said before he walked away. _Spirit energy? Remains dormant?_ My eyes followed his figure until he turned the corner. I was very much confused with everything.

For the thousandth time, a dizziness feeling crept over me and my head began to pound. I heard an unusual, high-pitched screech circulating my mind. I clenched my teeth and dropped to my knees, closing my eyes in distress. The pain was unbearable, intolerable. A dark cloud swept over my vision.

My vision became clear after a while. The screeching sound in my head dissipated as well did the pain. I was in a new location. I was no longer at Toguro's huge mansion. Trees surrounded my every direction and I hadn't a clue to where I was, but my feet were leading me somewhere. The scent of roses suddenly became extremely strong. I thought it strange to be smelling roses in the middle of autumn and the fact that I was in the middle of a forest.

As I was walking, I happened to notice that someone was straight ahead. Creeping behind a tree, I peered out to spy. I recognized him immediately. He was the tall, red-head kid from the other day. That glowing around his body was immense. I could see his aura raising up pass the trees. It was incredible and beautiful at the same time. He seemed like he was concentrating and I felt guilty for spying but my body was being dumb. I had no idea what Toguro's intentions were but I didn't have a good vibe about it.

I watched as the young, red-head meditated. I dared not to bother him but, that was too much to ask. I stepped closer. Regrettably, underneath my foot a twig had snapped and leaves had ruffled. Immediately, the young man broke out of his trance. His gaze was direct at me. I looked back at him with no expression on my face, my eyes swallowed with darkness. My heart was now racing. I could feel it crash violently against my chest.

"Hello," he said questionably. As much as I wanted to respond my lips remained shut. He furrowed his brow in uncertainty, still sitting on the rock with his legs folded. _Just run away!_ I advanced closer. _That's not running away…_ Another step closer. With every inch I neared, his posture stiffened and the expression of his face became more aware. His eyes were locked on me intently. My legs stopped moving once I was a few feet away.

"Hi?" The curiosity in his voice was significantly noticeable. Just by looking in his eyes, I could tell that he felt a bit uncomfortable. I could feel a small smile perch on my lips.

"Hello!" My voice was oddly animated. "I'm kind of lost, this is embarrassing." The smile on my face widened. I wasn't intentionally saying those things. They were just coming out without my consent. Inside my mind, I was totally embarrassed but my body didn't show it. I had no control whatsoever. The only thing private was my thoughts or at least I hoped so.

The red-head slid off the rock and smirked. "Oh, would you like me to lead you out," he asked politely. The expression of his face was now very sincere and angelic. My head selfishly nodded.

"Yes, that would be fantastic!"

The sun began to set and inside the forest was becoming noticeably dark. I hadn't realize how far in I was. Two hours have already passed and the forest wasn't getting any thinner. I was surprised that Shuichi, he introduced himself, was that far out. _He must have wanted some major privacy. _The both of us talked. Actually, he did most of the talking. I really only did the answering. Of course, my answers weren't fully true. It wasn't me talking. I would ask the questions too but I couldn't. _Stupid Toguro guy…_ I wanted to ask so many questions: What is that glowing around your body? Why are you so deep in the forest? Why was that woman flying on a broom and how was she doing that? Are you just some nerd or are you on drugs? I wouldn't really ask that last one but I was thinking it.

"So, do live around here? Actually, you must because I recognize that school uniform," he stated. "It's getting pretty late. Can I walk you home?" _Home!_ The thought of Akira came to mind and how he must be worried. I mean, the guy was a slob and didn't really acknowledge when I was home, but still, he cared about me. Somewhat at least. I remember the last time I came home a couple hours late. He went ballistic and threatened to kill my date. I haven't been home in a day, maybe even more. I didn't want to know what he'd do this time. Probably go after Shuichi with his gun. Plus, he was a city cop. He'd probably already called out the whole force to search the city or throw Shuichi in jail for no reason. Yes, he was that dramatic but Shuichi didn't deserve that. He seemed to be a really nice guy. Akira wouldn't care though. It was his way or no way.

"Yes, I would appreciate that." _What? No, no, no!_ How I wished I said no. _This stupid curse-servant thingy! Ugh!_ Shuichi was going to be in for a surprise when we reached my house.

Thirty minutes passed and the forest was beginning to thin. I could see the lights from the city. Relief set over my mind. I thought we would never get out of that forest.

We walked down the city streets, silence hovering over us. I still had no control over my body, emotions, or speech. It was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. The closer we neared my house, the more worried I got. Akira was no doubt angry. _What should I tell him? I slept over a Kali's house to do a biology project. He'll never believe me when he sees Shuichi… _My thoughts are interrupted by a loud called.

"Hey, Kurama!"

Shuichi turned to look. My eyes locked on Yusuke Urameshi and that really ugly kid, Kazuma Kuwabara I believe his name was. They had just exited the arcade. Both of them ran to catch Shuichi. As that Kazuma kid came closer, I noticed that he had bandages all over his face and a fairly new, black eye.

"What happened to you, Kuwabara," Shuichi asked interested with a small smile that was placed unnoticeably on his face.

"Aw, nothing. I just got into a little brawl with some of the kids in Takanawa High. I kicked ass!"

"No you didn't. I was there, I saw everything. They hounded you like a dog chasing after a meat stick. I've never seen anything funnier in my life." Yusuke started to laugh hysterically, mouth open wide, and Kazuma tried shutting him up but to no avail. Shuichi stared at them as did I. Both of them looked like little kids fighting over a favorite toy. It was quite funny.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later!" Shuichi had to raise his voice so he could be heard over the fighting couple. They instantly stopped arguing as we began to walk away.

"Kurama, wait," Yusuke yelled out. We stopped walking. "Koenma needs to see us a sap. He needs to tell us something very important, I guess. Hiei is already there waiting for us."

Shuichi nodded his head. "Alright. Just let me walk ______ home first. I'll meet you there in ten minutes." He began walking again and I followed obligingly.

"Don't forget to wear protection!" I heard Yusuke shout that out, followed by some uncontrollable laughter by both him and Kazuma. Embarrassment set in. If my body was working the way I wanted, I would be the reddest of the red. Shuichi just rolled his eyes at the comment and shook his head.

"Don't mind those two. They're always like that. You kind of get use to it after a while." I nodded. When we turned the corner, my house was in view. I looked frantically at the driveway to see if Akira's car was there. It wasn't. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"That's my house." I pointed. As we reached the old, rickety porch, Shuichi stared into my eyes and smiled.

"Well, I hope you have a great night, ______." His voice was so soft-spoken. I nodded, waved goodbye, and thanked him before entering the house. He waved back and started to walk back in the same direction. The house was quiet, too quiet. I went upstairs to my room. On the door, there was a small note. It read: _______, Tsuki and I on vacation. Be gone for six days. Won't be here when you get back from school. I left money on the kitchen counter. Should last you until I get home. Can you do a grocery? Thanks. Akira._

"Figures," I mumbled under my breath. I was relieved though. Akira didn't know I was gone for so long and he wasn't going to find out either. I dove on the bed, my head rushing with questions.

_This weekend was awfully weird… And painful. Why did that Toguro guy kidnap me? And what is with that spirit energy crap and that fading aura? Shuichi's aura was amazing earlier. It was so bright and ostentatious. Why were Yusuke and Kazuma calling him Kurama? I thought his name was Shuichi…_

I stretched my arm out in front of me, looking at my palm. I moved each finger consecutively. My body, it was working again. I could move whenever I wanted to. _Figures…_ I dropped my arm back on the bed, to tire to be excited. _Hopefully this is all just a dream. I just want to wake up tomorrow morning and have everything back to normal. _I drifted into a heavy sleep, dreaming about everything that had happened.


End file.
